Talk:Creddie/@comment-3419321-20110323161855
I'm a neutral shipper (though, I have to admit, I often find it easier to sympathize with Creddiers than I do with Seddiers). And I would just like to offer a bit of hope for Creddie shippers : If Sam and Freddie do become a couple in iOMG, as many people seem to believe will happen ... That's really not as bad as it looks. In fact, it may actually be better this way for Creddie hopes. Let's be honest. Everybody (both Creddiers and Seddiers) knew that a romantic attachment between Sam and Freddie in some form was inevitable. If it happens now, then it opens the door for them to have relationship issues during the fifth season, possibly even a breakup. I'd expect them to, at some point. Happy relationships make for good television viewing for about one or two episodes, but after that, the audience will get bored fast. Even the Seddie shippers don't want Sam and Freddie to be happy all the time. Dan Schneider is bound to introduce a bit of drama, just to keep things interesting. Considering the way that Dan Schneider has been teasing both relationships for a while now, I think that a Carly/Freddie/Sam love triangle storyline is not only viable, but almost inevitable. And it's not necessarily a foregone conclusion that Freddie will choose Sam in the end. It's always possible, no matter how unlikely, that Dan Schneider will have one of the following happen : 1. Freddie chooses Carly. 2. Freddie chooses neither girl, and decides to be "just friends" with both of them. (This is actually the ending my brother would love to see. I'd kind of like it, myself.) 3. Carly and Sam decide that their friendship is more important to them than any boy, and break things off with Freddie together. (By the way, I HATE this idea. I'm putting it out there for the sake of completeness. After seeing Freddie spend several years as Carly and Sam's doormat, the last thing I want is for the most critical moment in their friendships to end with the girls crushing Freddie's hopes. I'd be okay with it if it was the other way around, though.) 4. The series finale ends with Freddie announcing that he's made a decision, but does NOT reveal what the decision is. (This is extremely unlikely to happen, in my opinion. A series-ending cliffhanger seldom satisfies anybody. Some television shows have, in fact, gone this route, but not a children's show. It would, in my opinion, be extremely cruel to leave kids hanging like that. Dan Schneider isn't likely to be that heartless.) So, if I was a Creddie shipper, I would probably be hoping for Seddie to happen for real at the end of the fourth season, because it opens the door for Creddie to happen in the fifth season. If the Sam/Freddie relationship occurred much later, it would be a lot harder for a workable love triangle to come about. Just trying to keep the flames of hope burning here.